


wait for it

by ot127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00 line as bffs!, AND READ THIS, Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oh I forgot to add, Okay bye, am I tagging correctly, anyways i did this instead of my essays yay, but like for just two seconds, crack? is this crack, donghyuck is a first year college student, hyuck has dumb friends, i guess, i will do better next time, i'm not knowlegeable abt basketball but i know things, mark is second year, mark lee is famous famous, pls give this a chance, sorry i didn't include yangyang in the 00 line forgive me, we die like.... yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot127/pseuds/ot127
Summary: “Mark’s already got a boyfriend, means he’s already taken. And I know this because I’m that boyfriend.” Donghyuck plainly explains.There was silence after that. After a minute of just staring at Donghyuck, Jaemin glares at him. “Sure, Hyuck, and I’m Kylie Jenner’s long lost step-sister.”(or donghyuck tells his friends that his boyfriend is mark lee and they think he’s lying so no one believes him.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 39
Kudos: 560





	wait for it

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my very first posted story so pls be nice hehe i hope you enjoy reading this!! if not, then that's okay too ig
> 
> ps. english is not my first language so if you see some grammatical error, look away

“Oh god, I fucking hate PE so much,” Jaemin sighs while changing into his PE uniform he got from his locker. He only needed to change his shirt since he was already wearing his sweatpants.

“It’s literally our first day in that subject and you’re already tired of it?” Donghyuck shouldn’t be surprised by now. Jaemin was not the most athletic person he’s known, next to Renjun.

“It wouldn’t be our first day if he showed up two months ago and not just now. Plus, I think I have attended enough PE classes in high school just to attend more classes of it in college.” Jaemin closes his locker and looks at Donghyuck who was beside him.

“To be fair, he just got tagged as our instructor in PE last week that’s why he’s two months in late. Blame the uni system for that,” Jeno, who was across from them, also changing in his PE clothing, said.

“Shut up, Jeno. You don’t get to say anything since you like physical activities,” Jaemin rolled his eyes at him and Jeno just laughed.

“I agree with Jaemin,”

“Of course you do, Renjun.” Donghyuck cuts him off.

Renjun glared at him and added, “And who the fuck scheduled our PE class in 9 in the morning? Fucking lunatic and inconsiderate if you ask me.”

Donghyuck just laughed at his friends antics. He doesn’t hate PE as much as his friends do, but he also wouldn’t dare say he loves it. He’s pretty much average when it comes to sports or anything related to PE class. Donghyuck’s been influenced, though not heavily, enough to be good in sports.

The four of them went straight to the field where their instructor is at, waiting for the whole class, after changing to their PE clothes. They are apparently going to learn about playing volleyball. They should probably learn first about it by the book before actually putting it in action but their instructor has been late for two months. They didn’t have the time to do that so they just skipped that part and head straight to playing the sport.

“Oh my god,” Jaemin mutters getting the attention of his friends beside him. “Is that Mark Lee?”

They all simultaneously snap their head towards where Jaemin was looking at. True to his words, it was indeed Mark Lee, the basketball team’s ace, running laps on the oval field. Their university was enormous (and Donghyuck hasn’t had the opportunity to wander around but he’s still a freshman so he still has a lot of time left) but only a minority don’t know who Mark Lee is. So yeah, he’s basically famous around campus. The Beyonce of Neo University, Jaemin’s words.

“Who?” Out of nowhere, Shotaro popped out beside them.

“I almost forgot you’re an exchange student so I think it’s acceptable that you don’t know him,” Jaemin says dramatically. Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “But he’s Mark Lee, a second year. He’s known as the ace of the basketball team. He was the one who brought Neo to the Nationals and won the championship last year. And he’s a dean’s lister! Like how could he balance his life like that? And to add to that, he’s very social. Many knows him and he also knows many people.” Jaemin introduced.

“Oh. Is it safe to say that he’s nice? You talk about him like he’s nice.” Shotaro now looks at where the four of them are looking, at Mark’s direction.

“He is. He’s everything you wish you were and also the one you would like to introduce to your family at gatherings. Handsome, athletic, smart, kind. He’s got it all.” Jaemin says dreamily. Sure Mark are all what Jaemin has said but he’s still clumsy as fuck and can’t cook for shit, Donghyuck thinks.

“Do you have a crush on him?” Donghyuck asks him.

“Who doesn’t have? Omg, do you think he’ll say yes if I ask him out?” Jaemin says excitedly, tearing his gaze away from Mark who was far far away from them.

“He already has a boyfriend,” Donghyuck informs him. He hears one of them gasp, perhaps it was Shotaro, and now all of his friends’ attention was at him. “So he’ll most probably reject you.”

“He’s taken?”

“How do you know?”

“What?”

The three (Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin) bombarded him with questions. He needed to shut them up first before he could get to speak. Good thing Shotaro was not as invested in Mark Lee as the other three was. Less questions for him to answer.

“Mark’s already got a boyfriend, means he is already taken. And I know this because I’m that boyfriend.” Donghyuck plainly explains.

There was silence after that. After a minute of just staring at Donghyuck, Jaemin glares at him. “Sure, Hyuck, and I’m Kylie Jenner’s long lost step-sister.”

They didn’t believe him.

* * *

“Hi, how was PE?” Was the first thing Mark asked Donghyuck when he stepped inside Johnny’s, Mark’s cousin, house. Donghyuck was supposed to go home straight after his last class but Mark invited him over to watch movies and cuddle since Johnny was out for the night.

Donghyuck groans. “Of course, you saw that.”

Mark chuckles before welcoming Donghyuck in his arms and gives him a kiss. “It was funny, not gonna lie.”

“Mark, it fucking hurt. Jeno’s spike literally hit my chest, almost close to my face. Nothing is funny about that, you dumbass.” In contrast to Donghyuck’s words, he hugged Mark tighter. His boyfriend can’t help but to smile. They stayed like that for a while, basking in each other’s presence. 

Donghyuck was the one who broke the hug. “Do you want to hear a funny story that happened in PE class?”

“Funnier than what happened to you?”

“Mark.”

“Okay, okay. I’m kidding! Tell me about it? But let’s check first if you have any bruises from that spike.”

As expected of Mark, he takes care of Donghyuck so well. After checking and deciding that his boyfriend was fine, Donghyuck remembers the events that has happened earlier and tells Mark all of it.

Both of them had a good laugh.

* * *

“I’m going to ask him after class, no, after his practice.” Jaemin sits beside Jeno, who was busily trying to open that one damned jelly candy he got from the cafeteria counter. The plastic lid of it won’t come off.

“Who?” Donghyuck asks, because he’s the only one who’s paying attention to Jaemin. Renjun, a Chinese man, is trying to teach Shotaro, a Japanese man, Korean phrases he could use when someone’s being a bother to him. Donghyuck doesn’t think Shotaro will be able to use it, he’s too good of a person to say that to anyone.

“Mark Lee,” Jaemin answers like it’s the most obvious thing.

“What?” Donghyuck snaps his head quickly to look at Jaemin if he’s actually telling the truth. It’s been a week since the PE incident happened and Donghyuck thought they all moved past that.

“I’m going to ask Mark Lee after his practice today.” Jaemin repeats.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now? I already told you he’s my boyfriend,” Donghyuck explains once again, hoping it will get through Jaemin’s thick head.

“Hyuck, I know we’ve only been friends for like what? Two, no, nearing three months, but I know when you are lying and not. It’s okay if you have a crush on Mark too, but I dibs first so I’m going to ask him out first.” Donghyuck cannot believe what he’s hearing. Jaemin genuinely thinks that Donghyuck is lying to his face.

“What the fuck Jaemin. Mark’s literally my boyfriend. He’s been my boyfriend for two years now.”

“I’ve never seen the two of you interact and now you’re saying he’s your boyfriend? You’re really surprising me with your acting skills.”

“You’ve never seen us interact because engineering building is three blocks away from Business Ad building.” Donghyuck and Mark’s relationship was not a secret, but they don’t also announce it every minute. Also, there is that fact that the two cannot meet each other around campus because their university is ginormous, sometimes you need to ride a vehicle to arrive at your destination.

Jaemin gives Hyuck a look like he’s saying that he knows he is lying. “Cut the act, Hyuck. I’m gonna ask Mark out and that is final. You cannot stop me.”

Donghyuck wanted to bang his head repeatedly on the table.

* * *

It was Thursday and Donghyuck cannot wait to go home. He was still tired from yesterday’s class and he finished his essays last night that was due today. The only thing he liked about yesterday was he got to cuddle with Mark after he’d done his essays. Actually, he was almost late to his first class because he decided to sleep in for more five minutes that turned out to be almost an hour. Mark did not wake him up early because he was also asleep and his classes starts at 11.

So it truly was a wonder, why Mark was at the deserted university this early. 8:32 in the morning, to be precise. And most specially, why was Mark at his building calling for him?

“What are you doing here?” Donghyuck asks Mark when he got near.

“You forgot to bring your essays.” Mark says in between breaths. He gives Donghyuck a folder containing the said essays.

“Oh my god,” Donghyuck grabs the folder. “You’re a fucking savior. I didn’t realize I didn’t put this inside my bag last night.”

“It’s fine, you were tired.”

“You were supposed to be still sleeping now. I feel bad for waking you up so early.” Donghyuck looks at Mark with guilt. He knows his boyfriend was also tired from practice and he needed all the rest he can get.

“I told you it’s fine. You can just treat me dinner later.” Marks smiles at him lovingly. God, Donghyuck cannot be more thankful for having Mark.

“I will. Now I really have to get to my first subject. I’m five minutes late. See you later, babe.” Donghyuck tells Mark and pulls him in for a sweet kiss.

“You look really good in my hoodie.” Mark says in between their kiss.

Donghyuck can’t help but smile.

* * *

Donghyuck wondered why Renjun was absent in their first and second subjects, he was about to text him to check up on his friend when he saw Renjun sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria typing away on his laptop. He sits down beside him and snoops at what he was doing. Their essay in Operations Management.

“You’re still not done with that?” He asks him, surprised. Renjun was not the type to procrastinate.

“Overslept yesterday when I got home.” He replies rather shortly.

“That’s why you were absent in our morning classes.” It was a good thing Mr. Kim’s subject was their last subject today. He let Renjun do his works because he knows Renjun doesn’t want any distractions when he’s working.

Minutes after, Jeno and Shotaro came by their table with their lunch. Both were also surprised to see Renjun in that situation but did not say anything. They did not want to get a cold death glare from Renjun, thank you very much.

“Where’s Jaemin, by the way?” Now that Jeno mentioned it, Jaemin was indeed nowhere to be found. They had different schedules every Thursdays but they all have the same time for lunch.

“Speak of the devil,” Donghyuck announces when he sees Jaemin entering the cafeteria.

“How did it go?” Jeno asked Jaemin who was now sitting beside him.

“How did what go?” Jaemin looks at him.

“Your confession to Mark. You said you’d ask him out yesterday.”

Now that caught everyone’s attention; even Renjun’s.

Jaemin looks at them first before sighing and leaning back on his chair. “Didn’t go well. Hyuck was right, he really is already in a relationship. He did not tell with whom though.”

“Had you listened to me, you wouldn’t be embarrassing yourself like that.” Donghyuck told him so.

“So, Mark Lee really is off the market?” Jeno dumbly asks. How did Donghyuck end up with friends like them?

“I literally told all of you that he’s my boyfriend,” Donghyuck says yet no one is listening.

“Do you think he’s dating someone from here?”

“Maybe, maybe not. I don’t know. I’ve never really seen him with anyone except his team mates.”

“Oh my god, what if it’s from the team?”

“That is not impossible.”

Donghyuck is so done with his stupid friends.

* * *

The next time Donghyuck saw Mark was when their university is holding its yearly sports fest. That means, of course, everyone will get to watch different events for the whole two weeks. It was kind of break between their hectic semester. Each college will compete with each other for different sports events. Everybody, mostly the freshmen, expects to see Mark to play for their college department in basketball but sadly he was not allowed to play in sports events like this. The whole basketball team was not allowed to play anymore because of what happened last year. Most of the members from the basketball team are in the Engineering department and the other colleges up against them did not stand a chance last year. Not being able to play doesn’t mean Mark cannot participate, however, in the sports event. He decided to be the coach of their college to help them get the win.

“This is such a bummer. I was hoping I could run up to you when you win the finals and give you the fattest kiss while you lift me up.” Donghyuck tells Mark. They were both inside the room given to the Engineering department players to use for the whole sports fest event. The team already left to warm up for their upcoming play.

Mark chuckles at Donghyuck’s words. “I mean, you could still give me the fattest kiss while I lift you up right now.” He suggests.

Donghyuck shakes his head. “No, I’m just gonna save that for your Nationals Championship.” He smiles sweetly. “Make sure you win that shit so I can tick it off my bucket list.”

“Win Nationals Championship and I only get a kiss? Last year I got much more than that-”

“Shut the fuck up, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck’s face begins to heat and a beautiful blush was now seen on his cheeks. Mark had the audacity to laugh at him.

“We should get going, my team’s waiting for me.” Mark says and offers his hands for Donghyuck to hold.

Donghyuck takes Mark’s hand. “Let’s go, Coach.”

* * *

“Bitch why the fuck are you coming from the enemy’s base?” Was Jaemin’s greeting to him when he sat beside him the bleachers.

“I was with my boyfriend.” Was Donghyuck’s short answer.

The teams up against each other for finals were the Engineering department and Business Ad department. It was only expected for Jaemin to call the other team their ‘enemy’. Every team that went up against their department was considered as an enemy to Jaemin. That was how he supports Jeno playing basketball.

“Yeah whatever. Now cheer for Jeno or I eat your elbows.”

Renjun and Shotaro were also forced to cheer as loud as they can for Jeno, courtesy by Jaemin. The scores of the game were neck and neck from the first quarter up to the fourth quarter. It was really hard to guess who will win the finals. Less than one minute is left and the score was 95-95. An overtime was possible at this point but both teams were already too tired to play for more five minutes. The ball is in Business Administration’s team but it was hard to break the Engineering team’s defense.

Ten seconds left. Almost no one from the bleachers is breathing. Too afraid that it might break the players’ concentration.

The ball is passed to Jeno.

Five seconds.

Jeno throws the ball from a three point stance.

The ball goes in the basket and a loud buzzer is heard throughout the auditorium.

Cheers erupted from their bleachers and Donghyuck can hear Jaemin’s loud screams the most. Their team won and he can’t also stop from cheering for their victory. Jaemin tugged all of them from the bleachers down to the court to congratulate Jeno and their team. Four of them feels proud of their friend and of course, it was also a feed to their egos that Jeno, their friend, is the star of the finals game.

“You were amazing, Jeno!”

“Congrats on your win. You’re incredible!”

“Nice game, Jen.”

“I screamed and cheered the loudest for you! Thank god it wasn’t a waste!” Jaemin says to Jeno cheerfully.

While they were congratulating Jeno and the team for their win, Donghyuck lands his gaze on the other side of the court. He sees Mark walking towards their direction. Before Jaemin could announce that Mark was striding towards them, Mark was already beside Donghyuck.

“Congrats on winning! Your play was wonderful, Jeno.” Mark says to Jeno.

“Thank you, Mark.” Jeno smiles at him.

“We will be having try outs for the team next week. I’m inviting you to sign up. The team could use a great player like you.” Mark tells Jeno and all of them were excited to see more of Jeno playing basketball.

“Anyway, I have to go now. I still have a team to cheer up.” Mark snakes his hand around Donghyuck’s waist. “And see you later babe.” He pulls in and kisses Donghyuck square on the lips.

The loud crowd went silent, and a few gasps could be heard right after - Donghyuck was pretty sure he heard Shotaro's gasp the loudest. His friends’ reactions were comical as well. He should’ve pulled out his phone and took a picture of their wide eyes and mouths agape.

Mark bids his bye again after their kiss. Donghyuck did not fail to see Mark’s flushed face from the crowd’s reaction before walking away. He cannot really blame the people for reacting like that. It was their first time seeing Mark kissing someone albeit being one of the most ran-after persons around campus.

“Holy shit,” Jeno mutters softly, eyes still wide as saucers.

“What the fuck?” Renjun breathes.

“You weren’t lying?!” Jaemin shrieks out.

“I told you he is my boyfriend!”

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! you've finished reading this, and thank you so much for giving this a chance!! i will appreciate your feedback about this<33 have a great day ahead :D


End file.
